When We Were Young
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U Bulma and Vegeta grow up on Vegetasei. Ther'e long time friends. Follow them as they take their friendship to the next level. What obsticales will be ahead the couple? Read and be satisfied. Please review!!! ;)
1. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. No Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 1: Reminiscing  
  
  
  
I can remember just like it was yesterday. Well it was only a few years ago. We've grown and tried to forget our past. I on the other hand always have these memories that will never leave me and will always haunt me. Haunt me and tell me that there is something between me and my friend and will always be. I always knew he was different, yes biologically and physically, but emotionally? Let me explain....  
  
  
Many years ago, a war occured between Frieza, a ice-jin tyrant and a feared man of the galxay, versus Vegetasei. A planet inhabited by Saiya-jins. Saiya-jins were a race of elite people, with the love to fight coursing through their entire being. A misunderstanding took place, resulting in the war starting. Vegetasei was so desperate for help that they came to the Chikyu-sei and recieved help, by force. In the end when the war was over and Vegetasei provailed once again, they united with Chikyu-sei resulting in the Vegeta-Chikyu-sei Alliance. We were two planets combined. Alterations were made and the planets were brought together physically. Technology was worked to the core trying to create a wall or covering to cover completely Chikyu-sei and Vegeta-sei. Of course they're was a tunnel in between so people could travel from one planet to the next. So technically if you were in space and you saw Vegetasei and Earth combined for the first time, you would have thought that we were a bone or something. But anyway life has been sweet since.   
  
  
And that was 50 years ago. Well enough with the history lesson. Let me introduce myself. I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs, young genious. Hard to believe? I'll prove my intellegence to you! If you dare! Let me continue before you walk off, and leave me hanging. I'm here to tell you of my life. Don't think I'm so full of myself or anything. This is just something you should know. I was born into a very highly respected family. My father was a scientist and my mother....well...let's not go into details shall we. He He... *cough*.  
  
  
I would naturally become something succesful in my life and make my family proud.... or so I thought many years ago. My family lived on the right side of the CP (Connected Planet), the side where Vegeta-sei was located. Since I lived in a wealthy and respected family I lived in the area of the elites and went to school with the elites. When I say area, I mean the palace gardens. Palace?? What palace? I forgot to mention that after the war ended, Vegeta-sei had most of the control. So there was royalty. A King, a Queen, and a Prince. I'm getting tired of the small details, onto the larger details...........  
  
  
  
9 years ago.........  
  
  
  
*RRRIIINNNGGG!!!*  
  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
  
Bulma rose from her bed and gave a well earned stretch. For a 15 year old teenager, she works real hard on inventions. Last night she completed a invention that she poured her time and heart into. She wasn't going to reveal it to anyone, even her father. She was eager to tell her friend though. It was finnaly complete. Bulma filled with a energy that even she couldn't identify, filled her every being. She danced out of her bed and to her bathroom. She washed up and prepared for school. Bulma then proceeded to her closet and put on her school uniform, only wealthy, respected, elites and up wore uniforms to school. Bulma didn't mind though. Bulma put on her shoes then proceeded to her dresser. She placed on her make-up and nessicites and was about to head out of the door. She leaned her ear against the door and sure enough she heard her friend. It was kind of him to wait for her. The one thing she hated about being out in public with her friend, was that people allways hated her for being with him. I mean being a princes friend is a privelage. Bulma thought of it as a gift. Vegeta, a prince, with a ego the size of both Vegeta-sei and Chikyu-sei combined. He was very handsome, it ran in the family blood. Bulma didn't care about his title, she cared about their friendship. It was as though it was getting stronger with each passing day. Maybe this was the reason she was more content with life now? Who knew? She opened the door and was greeted by that trademark smirk of his that would make any other woman tingle, Bulma was no ordinary woman. Vegeta knew that for a fact!  
  
"What kept you woman?"   
  
  
"Well good morning to you to Vegeta!"  
  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I finished a project I've been working on for a while!"  
  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"If I were you I'd be eager to know what I completed!"  
  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed sadly.  
  
  
"Fine then! Spit it out woman!" Vegeta grunted through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Very well! I've been doing research on a special power that existed many many years ago. This power was   
so strong that it could heal people, bring them back from the dead, bring world domination..."  
  
  
"World Domination?" Vegeta asked curiously. Bulma knew that would strike his interest.  
  
  
"Oh but of course. You could have also wished for Immortality!"  
  
  
"Mmmmm....Immortality"  
  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stared out into space with a clueless expression on his face. Bulma noticed   
that they're journey to school was cut short. She turned back and waved her hand in front of Vegeta's face.   
  
  
"Vegeta hello! Vegetasei to Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted from his state.  
  
  
"What your saying is true?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well yeah! And this power only occured when you collected 7 items. Dragonballs they were. And once you collected them, you got any wish of your desire."  
  
  
"Anything?"  
  
  
"Stop sounding so happy! I hate how you care for the most silliest things!"  
  
  
* That's right woman! You're one of those silly things. * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Go on!" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well, ALL of your desires couldn't have been made."  
  
  
"Do tell." Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"For example, if your father died of a natural death, and you never got the chance to kill him, and you wanted to wish him back to life, you couldn't. With the dragonballs you could only wish back people who were killed."  
  
  
"Damn!"  
  
  
"Nani??" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I do want to kill that bastard. Don't say that ever again! Just the thought of me never getting the chance to kill the old man sickens me!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Sorry Vegeta! You know I didn't mean it." Bulma reasured.  
  
  
"Fine then! Can we go now!"  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
The rest of the walk to school was silent. Vegeta was contemplating his many thoughts, and Bulma wondered what was eating Vegeta.   
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta first met when Bulma was 5 and Vegeta was 6. Since they were so diffrent from everyone else, but so much like each other, they became friends automatically. Bulma technically was Vegeta's only true friend. Any shit that occured in the palace, Bulma was the first to know. Same thing with Bulma. Any new things and news she discovered, Vegeta would be the first to know.  
  
  
*flasback* 10 years ago.......  
  
  
"Brat! Get out of my site! Killing ANOTHER tutor just because he sneezed is not a good enough reason. Leave!"  
  
  
"With Pleasure Father!"  
  
  
Vegeta left the throne room and headed out into the gardens to think. If only he were stronger and older, he could get rid of the one thing holding him back in life. His father. Vegeta entered the gardens and sat down on the side of a grand fountain.  
  
  
* Damn Laws! Why can't I kill him now and become king? So I have to be 18 to be able to kill him, I don't give a shit! * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were stopped by a noise. Vegeta with his saiya-jin ears determined it was a child. A girl. She was humming a tune of some sort and giggling like there wasn't a care in the world. Vegeta wanted to know who could have been rubbing in they're happiness while he was in mourning. He actually wanted to kill this person. Vegeta floated up and above the splashing of the water. He looked down and gazed at a young girl. Possibly one year younger than he. She had curealean blue hair aswell as curealean eyes. She was wearing a sundress, picking petals off of flowers, and humming that tune.  
  
  
* Freaky *  
  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta in mid air.  
  
  
"Yes you girl!"  
  
  
"I have a name you know!"  
  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares!" Vegeta replied back.  
  
  
"My name is Bulma you spiky troll butt head!" Bulma yelled with disgust.  
  
  
"How dare you girl? Yelling at royalty will get your ass killed!"  
  
  
"AAAAAWWWWWW!"  
  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
  
"You said a naughty world!" Bulma cooed.  
  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
"You said you were royalty, what are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
* Obviously she doesn't know. I'll educate her a bit *  
  
  
"I'm the prince of all saiya-jins."  
  
  
*yawn* "That's nice!"  
  
  
Vegeta began to growl.  
  
  
"Geez! You can't take a joke!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
  
"How about you sit with me! Obviously you have nothing to do."  
  
  
Vegeta didn't have anything to do except fume to himself.  
  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
  
Vegeta sat next to Bulma and continued to hear her hum that tune.  
  
  
"What is that that you're hummming?"  
  
  
"I'm not telling!" Bulma pouted.  
  
  
Vegeta grolwed.  
  
  
"Then why are you here! You must be of some importance to my father that you live in the Palace   
Gardens?"  
  
  
"You're right! My daddy is the head of the science department."  
  
  
"Good for you!" Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Oh come on?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Pretty Please!"  
  
  
"If I say yes will you shut up?"  
  
  
"Yes." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
  
"YYAAAYYY!"  
  
  
Bulma was so happy that she hugged Vegeta so hard and unexpectetly that they both fell in the water of the fountain.  
  
  
"GIRL???" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
  
Vegeta began throwing water at her.  
  
  
"Ooh I'll get you!"  
  
  
Bulma through more water at Vegeta and for the rest of the evening, Bulma and Vegeta had a water fight, until the guards seperated them for the night.  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were on they're way to school. They had homeroom together. They're was only 100 of them in the whole school. So they were in the same homeroom. (It isn't THAT big of a number. There was plenty of room) Bulma entered homeroom and sat with her friends aswell as Vegeta.  
  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
  
"Bulma, have you hooked up with the prince yet?" Asako asked.  
  
  
"I'm so sick of you guys asking me that question every single day!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Well we have to know. You two DO make such a cute couple." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Whatever!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
On the other side of the room, Vegeta was having that same argument with his friends.  
  
  
"Seriously Vegeta! Haven't you slapped that ass yet?" Murdoc sneered.  
  
  
"No you imbecile, she's just a friend!"  
  
  
"Sure she is!"  
  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!"  
  
  
"Well are you going to take her to the dance?" Sho-ji asked.  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's about it for now. What will Vegeta's decision be? Will he go through with it? What will Bulma do? 


	2. The Facts of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 2: The Facts of Life  
  
  
  
Last time: Just a quick over view on what Bulma and Vegeta are. Their past, their friendship and they're crazy friends. In my fic Goku and Chi Chi are already together, just to let you know.   
  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Well man ask her out!" Kakarott yelled.  
  
  
Murdock and Sho-ji had already left and began to ask girls out for the dance.  
  
  
"I can't" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"What was that Vegeta? I didn't get that."  
  
  
"I said I can't you fool!" Vegeta screamed. A few People turned to him, but he ignored them.  
  
  
"Well why not?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"I just can't alright!"  
  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the room leaving everyone, including Bulma in wonder.  
  
  
The rest of the day pretty much flew by. All day Vegeta thought of Bulma, not in the way he usually did. He   
would allways think of ways of getting her mad, telling her all of the news going on in the palace, basically having a good time with her. Now...he thought of HER HER. And what has been standing in front of him the whole time.  
  
  
* /"Haven't you slapped that ass yet?" Murdock sneered./ * Vegeta thought,  
  
  
* Yeah why haven't I. I mean....wait...she's just a friend. Damn foolish emotions! To hell all of them! * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
All day, Vegeta thought of her lips and how sweet they probably tasted, her hips which he wanted to grasp,   
her breasts which he wanted to taste, and how warm she must be.  
  
  
* These thoughts must cease. I don't have any emotion emotion for her! Don't I? * Vegeta thought miserably.  
  
  
School had ended and Vegeta was eager to get home and avoid Bulma for the rest of the day. But he just couldn't get that happiness he had hoped for. Bulma jumped in fron of him suddenly.  
  
  
"Dammit it woman! Don't scare the shit out of me like that!"  
  
  
"Geez Vegeta! I thought you would have felt my ki. What's eating you?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
Vegeta hated her sweet voice. Who was he fooling. He wanted to hear her voice in a diffrent way. A   
Pleading, satisfied way.  
  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
  
"Yeah right! Come on please!"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Please!"  
  
  
"If I say will you shut up?"  
  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
"Fine then!....it's more than one thing actually."  
  
  
"Go on??"  
  
  
*sigh* "I don't know who I'm going to take to the dance."  
  
  
* Let's see what her reaction is? * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Oh...well, I'm going by myself. I don't mind."  
  
  
* That's it?? *  
  
  
"What was the other thing that was bothering you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"N-Nothing!"  
  
  
Vegeta sped up and eventually vanished before Bulma's eyes.  
  
  
"Why couldn't he tell me? Maybe he feels the same way I do?" Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma headed home and began to prepare for the dance which would take place in a few hours. She picked   
out a black dress that showed a suitable amount of chest and a lot of back. It was real long and it clung to every curve she possesed. She giggled at the thought of what everyone's reaction would be, especially   
Vegeta's. She tried to convince herself that she didn't feel attracted to him sexually, but it was no use. She slipped the dress on and headed for the dance.  
  
  
** At the palace **  
  
  
Vegeta paced his chambers thinking of what to do.  
  
  
"I'll just go and get this shit over with!" Vegeta yelled in the depths of his room. He was in fear of closing his eyes. Each time he did he saw her. In ways that would make a man shiver with delight. He had been having dreams about her lately. Dreams he wished were a reality.   
  
  
* I'm obsessed with her. This hell must end! I can't kill her, it would only make me mourn her. *  
  
  
Vegeta decided to go to the dance and get the night over with. The only things he had left to live for was killing his father and becoming the next king.  
  
  
** At the party **  
  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right? Kakarott and I will hang with you if you'd like?" Chi Chi suggested.  
  
  
"We will?"  
  
  
Chi Chi elbowed kakarott in the stomach and ignored his question.  
  
  
"No guys I'll be fine." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
  
Chi Chi and Goku left Bulma near the window. She gazed up at the stars wondering where Vegeta was.  
  
  
* Maybe he didn't show. I could understand why. Maybe i should leave to. *  
  
  
Bulma was about to leave when she saw Vegeta staring at her. She continued to stare at the stars as if she   
never glanced at him.   
  
  
* Just get this over with. Once she says no, I'll be on my way home. *  
  
  
Bulma sat at the window and stared out into the sky. Vegeta watched as the moving lights would ocasionaly   
shine on her and her body. Vegeta began to approach her.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
* She's a friend, you should be able to ask this? *  
  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
  
* I'm surprised he asked! Now the answer shouldn't be to hard to give *  
  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
  
Bulma held out her hand for Vegeta to take. Vegeta led her to the center of the dance floor and they began   
to meld together. The song that just happened to be playing was REALLY effecting Vegeta. Every time the words "Fellin on yo booty" were spoke, Vegeta's hands went a inch lower from Bulma's waist to her butt.   
Bulma noticed but kept her cool. Bulma felt safe in Vegeta's embrace. She actually loved Vegeta's gentle movements and the soft gliding of his hand on one of her many sensetive body parts enticed her. Their   
bodies moved in sensual patterns which grabbed everyone's attention. Bulma's head was on Vegeta's shoulder reveling in his scent. He smelled musky clean, the scent was hard to go into detail, but she knew   
she liked it. Vegeta stopped gliding his hands, cause he was already at his destination. His hands stayed there cupping her butt in his hands, giving ocassional squeezes every once in a while. He couldn't take this   
teasing anymore.  
  
  
* Oh shit, not now! * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta noticed that he really liked what was going on, but why did his body part have to show it NOW? He immediately backed away but still held Bulma's hips.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
"I...a..nothing that concerns you!"  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta's body and instantly noticed how they felt for each other. She pulled his body close   
to his, instantly feeling his hardening length pressing against her abdomen.  
  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind really."  
  
  
"You don't mind?" Vegeta asked in a questioning tone.  
  
  
"You heard what I said." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta pressed Bulma closer to him, in some sort of way to relieve himself for now.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"Why woman?"  
  
  
"I-I just don't mind that's all."  
  
  
"Is their something you're not telling me?" Vegeta asked with lust in his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes actually"  
  
  
"Want to leave so we can talk about this....in a much quieter and private place?" Vegeta asked with a suggestive tone only Bulma could understand.  
  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
  
  
Vegeta took Bulma's hand and they weaved in and out of the dancing couples to the door. They exited and   
walked, silently. Vegeta decided he'd walk to a cliff area, that he and her used to hang out when they were younger. They arrived shortly.   
  
  
"I can't believe you remembered this place."  
  
  
"Woman, you had something to tell me?" Vegeta asked impaciently.  
  
  
"Yeah..I...I think we feel the same way about each other."  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked up to Bulma and left no room in between them.  
  
  
"Go on."   
  
  
"Why are you making this so hard for me to say?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Just spit it out now!"  
  
  
"Well sorry Vegeta but it's kind of hard to admit to your friend that you want to have sex with them!"  
  
  
Bulma slammed her hand on her mouth but it was already to late. He had heard. Bulma turned slowly and saw Vegeta leaned against a boulder, hands across his chest, with a smirk like no other upon his face. He   
looked relieved yet satisfied.  
  
  
"Obviously I can tell you want this?"  
  
  
"But of course woman." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Bulma kind of liked it when Vegeta called her woman. She can remember when he first called her woman instead of girl. She felt good because Vegeta finnaly realized what Bulma was all about, well in her opinion.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Do You want to have sex with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
What will be Vegeta's answer? Can you guess? Or is the answer obvious? Sorry he's a little off character. But trying to have Vegeta hate the world and secretly adore Bulma and her body is kind of hard to write you know. But there will be more. More lemons. More everything. Please review!!!! 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
  
  
Last time: The dance, Vegeta, Bulma, ooooh!  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Do you want to have sex with me?"  
  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the question. It was something he never expected.  
  
  
"I...Well....Why?"  
  
  
"Why what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Why are you offering yourself to me? Spare me your pity!"  
  
  
"Who said anything about pity....I - I just see this as a even deal!"  
  
  
"Even Deal?"  
  
  
"Yeah...Well, I mean, not only would you be getting something out of the deal but so would I."  
  
  
"And what would you be getting out of this deal?"  
  
  
*I'd be making you happy* "Well...maybe I want to lose my virginity to? Did you think of that?"  
  
  
Vegeta believe Bulma's response.  
  
  
"Verywell."  
  
  
Bulma looked into Vegeta eyes, which were filled with lust and what Bulma though was fear. Fear probably not being a good enough first lover. If only she knew that fear was from Vegeta fearing he may hurt Bulma.  
  
  
Vegeta touched her chin and held her face up and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was definetly a frail and timid creature. The kiss, their kiss, their first kiss, was a moment that they both wanted to last forever but they had urges eager to simmer down. Bulma slowly reclined pulling Vegeta not only to her embarce but on top of her. they stared at each others eyes, in search for what to do next. Each step they would climb would be directed by instinct.   
  
  
Bulma rubs her hands all over Vegeta's back and lifts the edges of his shirt up, eager to take it off. Vegeta senses her impatience and only wants to make her wait more, but he needed to calm this unexplainable feeling jumping like fire deep in his loins. He had this driving urge to touch her, make her scream, beg, cry, writther in pleasure, touch the most inner parts of her body and heart. But he couldn't take this pressure dying tp be released.   
  
  
He unzipped her dress slowly, pushingthe cold metal zipper against her back, making her hiss in frustration. He unzipped so slowly, it was unbearable. She continued to push the shirt up his back. Vegeta stepped back and took his shirt off, then grabbed Bulma's wrists and pressed them to his chest. She dragged her nails over his hot flesh, earning a growl through his clenched teeth. He lowered himself and presed his chest to her body, making her aware of his arousal.   
  
  
She nipped playfully at his earlobe and rubbed her hands through his flame spiky locks. He pulled back and seperated the dress like he was opening doors. He pulled the dress down and stared down. Bulma hadn't worn a bra. All she had left on was her underware. That wouldn't last. The finale they'd been imagining was now almost here. Bulma lifted her hips to help Vegeta slip her panties off. Once that step was taken care of, Vegeta unzipped his pants and his boxers. He carelessly threw those aside.  
  
  
He nudged her trembling legs apart and placed his body between her legs. Her legs found there way around his waist. He didn't mind. He brought his mouth to her ear, whispering apologies for the pain she'd go through. She bit her lower lip and braced herself. Vegeta nudged the head through her tight nether lips. He pushed each inch in slowly. She whispered bac how she wanted to get past the pain. He complied and thrusted rather roughly. Bulma's scream couldn't even be really heard.   
  
  
Vegeta knew Bulma would scream. He placed his mouth on her, giving her a kiss to soothe the pain. Bulma sobbed and writhed beneath him, begging the pain to stop and for him to let her go. But he wouldn't. He held her body down and kissed her tears away. He stayed in place. He didn't know what to do, to move or to wait for Bulma to adjust. He felt true fear. He was slowly pulling out when Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arms. The pain was now ending and with Vegeta's movement, a surge of ecstasy shot through her from her core.   
  
  
Vegeta thought she was hurt and he continued to pull out. Bulma's grasp tightened. Vegeta looked into her eyes and saw Bulma's face nodding a 'no'. She pulled him closer and petted the fur on his tail. Occasinaly pulling a hair and earning a yelp. They moved slow, they were afraid of their limits. They weren't to sure about their limits.  
  
  
They never reached their climax. They were to afraid. Their height of pleasure, which they were so close to reaching, never was achieved. They thought there was something wrong with their bodies. And how if they finnaly quenched that thirst that was so unexplainable, they would be doing something wrong. Vegeta lied on top of Bulma, using her arms to hold him up and not to hurt her. He breathed heavely and stared at her. He was satisfied for now, but he knew that he'd be eager to take Bulma again.  
  
  
They continued to hold each other and get used to each other's company. they were never THIS close. A This was a feeling they rather liked.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3. The lemon was pretty good, you have to admit. Chapter 4 will be good! I promise! Please review. Ja ne' 


	4. Where do we go from here?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 4: Where do we go from here?  
  
  
Last time: Teenage Sex! What else?  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta laid on their backs. Still panting and waiting for their heads to stop swirling.   
  
  
"Well.....that was ....that was..."  
  
  
"Hard to explain?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Yeah? Um Vegeta...?"  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore. I think there is something more for us."  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He wasn't expecting to hear that tonight.  
  
  
"Is it safe to say that we are more than friends?"  
  
  
*We are lovers* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta gave a grunt. Bulma took that as a afirmative grunt. She kissed his chest and nuzzled closer to his warmth. It took a while for Vegeta to bite the bullet and except Bulma's closeness fetish.  
  
  
"We should be leaving soon. Palace guards will be sent after us."  
  
  
*yawn* "I don't wanna." Bulma whined.  
  
  
"We must!"  
  
  
Reasoning with Bulma autimatically ceased. She had lulled herself to sleep. Vegeta growled at the lack of respect. He shook off that feeling and sat up. He moved Bulma gently over and began to dress. He had his armor on. He didn't feel likedressing her so he took his cape and wrapper it around her.  
  
  
He lifted her into his arms and searched the area for ki.  
  
  
*Just as I thought, they were just about to get here!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta took off into the air and headed for the Palace Gardens. He elivated to Bulma's window that was conviently open. He brushed past a tree branch and flew into Bulma's room. He found her bed and suddenly felt that warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.   
  
  
*Damn these urges!* Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma down on the bed and brought the covers over her and up to her chin. He was about to leave when he heard her wimper softly.  
  
  
"Silly Woman!"  
  
  
Vegeta's whisper filled the night. He brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips and forehead.  
  
  
"Yes onna, we are more than friends." *We are mates*  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head at his last thought. They couldn't have been mates, or could they.....  
  
  
Vegeta took his leave and left her room. He flew to his chambers nearby and fell into deep dreams..........  
  
  
  
Next morning..............  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up slowly. She didn't see the point in rushing this morning to see Vegeta. She had mixed emotions on the matter of them.  
  
  
*What now? I can't even look at him without getting a tingly felling all over my body. There's more to this sex thing than I thought.* Bulma thought regrettfully.  
  
  
Bulma quickly bathed, dressed and stood at the door debating.  
  
  
*Okay, should I run into him or leave my room through the window?*  
  
  
Bulma didn't feel like falling much this morning. She inhaled deeply and turned the knob. Immediately she met up with a pair oof intense black eyes. She gulped gently and began walking.  
  
  
*Maybe I can walk ahead of him real fast*  
  
  
Vegeta didn't catch Bulma's intentions and decided to speed up. He caught up with her anyway. Bulma grumbled to herself. They had made it around the corner and were drawing nearer to the school. Vegeta's keen saiya-jin hearing heard female giggling?  
  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw Asako running incredibly fast holding Murdoc's arms. Vegeta smirked. Bulma turned aswell. They two pair caught up with them.  
  
  
*breathing heavily* "Man I'm glad I caught up with you guys! Where did you guys go after the dance last night. You guys just dissapeared!" Asako continued pant in between words.  
  
  
"I have a pretty good idea of where they went." Murdoc muttered.  
  
  
Asako punched Murdoc in the side of the stomach. It stung a little.  
  
  
"Bitch." Murdoc complimented.  
  
  
"Excuse my brother and his small mind. Obviously I got the smart part of the family."  
  
  
"I'd quit if I were you." Murdoc said warningly.  
  
  
"Oh brother you're such an ass!" Asako complimented back.  
  
  
"Atleast I don't look like one." Murdoc replied.  
  
  
"Ooooohhh!" Asako growled.  
  
  
Asako growled to herself and noticed something.  
  
  
"Hey, why are you 2 so quiet."  
  
  
"Uh...Um..I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
  
"Oh well why did you leave the party last night?" Asako asked.  
  
  
"Well.....I uh..."  
  
  
"Where we were is none of your concern!" Vegeta replied for Bulma.  
  
  
Asako flinched at Vegeta's loudness. Murdoc could only smirk.  
  
  
"I knew it! Bulma and Vegeta got laid!" Murdoc screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta pinned Murdoc's neck against a nearby stone wall.  
  
  
"Shut. the fuck. up."  
  
  
Vegeta released Murdoc's neck and looked away. It's bad enough he felt weird as hell. Vegeta continued on his way the school leaving the three behind.  
  
  
"Thanks alot Murdoc!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
  
Bulma ran after Vegeta to try and console him only to see that he was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
"Nice job brother, always fucking up as usual!"  
  
  
Murdoc hmped and continued on his way.  
  
  
  
At school..............  
  
  
  
Sho-ji, Kakarott, and Chi Chi were playing cards. Asako leaned into Bulma's space.  
  
  
"Was my retarded brother right about last night?"  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
Bulma put the book she was reading down and looked at her.  
  
  
"I mean did you go all the way with Vegeta-sama?"  
  
  
"Even if that were true, why would it be any of your bussiness?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm one of your bestest friends. I tell you all the crap in my life. You should be able to tell me all the stuff going on in yours."  
  
  
Murdoc and Vegeta made their way towards them.  
  
  
"Quit trying to get the truth...."  
  
  
Vegeta kicked Murdoc in the side.  
  
  
"Stop talking to her" Murdoc asked his sister.  
  
  
"Fine then!" Asako pouted.  
  
  
Asako settled with the others in cards. Murdoc joined another group of guys. Vegeta was about to join him when he looked to Bulma. She began to read her book over again. He was about to say something to her but decided to not. When he turned to leave, Bulma took the book away from her face and sighed.  
  
  
*How am I going to make it through this day alive?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
- End of day -  
  
  
  
Surprisingly the day flew by pretty fast. Bulma wanted to leave the school as fast as she could. Avoid Vegeta, and get home and hide inside of her room for the rest of the day. The bell was about to ring. Bulma gripped her book bag tightly, had her seat pushed out so she could zip away. Then ring.....the bell rang and a cloud of smoke trailed behind Bulma as she zipped through crowds of students. She heard Vegeta calling for her but shi didn;t look back. She kept running.  
  
  
*I can't blame her for wanting to find sanctuary alone. I wish for that at the moment right now.*  
  
  
Vegeta returned to the castle aswell thinking of Bulma some more. A woman that invaded his dreams and his reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was the 4th chappie. next chapter, a new enemy arrives and a lemon is on the rise? Yummy! Please review and ja ne' 


	5. Ice Box Seeks Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 5: Ice Box Seeks Revenge  
  
  
Last time: Bulma and Vegeta want sanctuary and peace.  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the bowels of a ship deep in the darkness of space, a ice-jin is plotting to avenge his brother's death. He sat in his royal room, fresh blood dripping from the ceilings of the latest person to cross the ice-jin's path.   
  
  
The Ice-jin stood up and walked towards the window. Space matched his mood, dark and quiet. His new plan, to avenge everything that was close to him that was destroyed by Vegetasei, would be destroyed in return.  
  
  
"War, I love that word" Icebox said to himself. He began to chuckle wildly. His ship was heading for the saiya-jin empire right now as we speak.  
  
  
  
~ Vegetasei ~  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were in there Social Studies class. Bulma was thinking of Vegeta the whole time.  
  
  
*Is there somthing more than a friendship between us?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
The door opened and guards from the Palace. Everyone's heads turned, especially Vegeta's.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Sorry your highness, but your father requested your presence immediately." One guard spoke.  
  
  
"Is it THAT important!?"  
  
  
"Yes." The other guard replied.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and scooted out of his chair. He walked to the door and before he left he glanced back at Bulma then exited the room. Once he left and the erry silence ended, class resumed, Bulma continued to not listen.  
  
  
  
  
~ At the Palace ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta strode in a little angered that he was dragged infront of his father at a time like this.  
  
  
"What was so important that you had to drag me out of school?"  
  
  
"Do you know Freeza's brother?" King Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
  
"You mean Cooler?"  
  
  
"No, Freeza's other younger brother?"  
  
  
"No" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Freeza had a other younger brother, named Ice-box. He's about your age. He's declared war on Vegetasei"  
  
  
"Why's the bastard doing this? Is he mad? We can easily kill him!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"He said he was declaring war on us because of the Freeza incident years ago. Apparently Freeza was close to him, and now that he's old enough and stroung enough, he wants revenge."  
  
  
"Damn! After all this fucking time, now he wants his petty revenge. I will kill him!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth and with clenched fists.  
  
  
"That's why I called you here. You and all the saiya-jin armies will 'greet' Ice Box before he can get close to the alliance and destroy Vegetasei and Earth." King Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
  
Vegeta dismissed himself and found sanctuary in his room. He needed rest and time to think. He was supposed to leave tommorow at 12:45 in the afternoon.  
  
  
Vegeta had been in his room all the way till he could feel the warm glow to the sun dulling to a orange hue and was about to dissapear. He had thought long and hard. Now there was one thing left to do before he left.  
  
  
Vegeta heard a soft knock at his door. He had a feeling of who it was.   
  
  
"Open"  
  
  
Bulma peaked her head through the door and came in. She closed the door behind her and stared at Vegeta, who sat on the bed, still thinking slightly.  
  
  
"I was in the palace with my father on science related issues and I thought I'd stop by."  
  
  
Vegeta stayed silent. He nodded, giving Bulma permission to continue.  
  
  
"Well, I have the homework you missed. What happened, or you can't tell me?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked to the window and was greeted by the stars peeking there way into the sky.  
  
  
"Vegetasei is going to war against Ice-box.'  
  
  
"War? But...who the hell is Ice-box" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Ice-box is Freeza's litle brother. He declared war on Vegetasei. He wants revenge for Freeza's death."  
  
  
"It doesn't make sense. I didn't want to be part of history. To be part of a war. I didn't want to live to see it."  
  
  
"Well it's gonna happen, wether you like it or not. I'm to leave tommorow in search of the bastard along with the whole saiya-jin army."  
  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and he heard Bulma's gasp from behind him. He could already see the expression of hurt on her face. bulma began to sniffle and walked closer to Vegeta. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Will this be easy?"  
  
  
"I doubt it. I may be gone for a few months. We don't know exactly where Ice-box is, but when we find him, we are to illiminate him." Vegeta replied back calmly.  
  
  
Vegeta turned around and brushed Bulma's tears away. He hated seeing her like this. Part of him wanted her to not be here, so he would be soft before a fight. And the other part wanted her to be here so they could comfort each other. Bulma felt Vegeta's easiness so she turned and was preparing to leave when vegeta's hand grabbed for her arm. Bulma stopped and turned to him to tell him to let her go, but his lips met her's. The kiss was filled with hunger and desperation. Vegeta pulled away to give Bulma air.  
  
  
"I want to be consumed of you. This may be my last night I have with you for a long time. So I want.."  
  
  
Bulma silenced Vegeta with her lips and tounge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, pushing her hips into his and feeling his growing arousal. Vegeta growled against her lips and began to lift Bulma's shirt and rub her hands over her stomach, making Bulma tingle. She pulled away and lifted her shirt and threw it on Vegeta's head. vegeta pulled the shirt off his head and stared at Bulma bare chest. He smirked and opened his arms. Bulma walked into him and was pulled into his warm and hard body.   
  
  
Bulma's hands pushed Vegeta's shirt up and she flicked her fingers across Vegeta's nipples. She kissed and sucked on his neck as if he were a tasty treat. Vegeta growled impatiently. As much as he enjoyed Bulma's little nibbles, he needed release. He wanted to be with her. He tore at his pants then pulled her skirt down and pulled her to him and purred in her neck.  
  
  
* Why did this inconvient war have to occur. Just when I'm actually enjoying things in life, I'm summoned to kick someone's ass.*  
  
  
Vegeta turned Bulma to the window, he being behind her he gripped her hips and inhaled the scent of her hair.  
  
  
"Woman, look in the sky. This is the most peacful looking it'll be for a while"  
  
  
Vegeta ran his hands over Bulma's breasts and stomach. Bulma hissed and pushed back into Vegeta's warmth. Vegeta gripped her hips and entered her from the back. Bulma gasped and leaned her head back and moaned. Vegeta dipped his hips with each thrust. Bulma cried out and gripped the window for support. Vegeta grunted in Bulma's ear, making her insides warm and numb.  
  
  
Bulma climaxed followed by Vegeta. He leaned down and licked the back of her neck. He wanted her again. He carried her over from the window and onto the bed. With the most gentle care, he placed Bulma on the bed and climbed in and over her. He crushed his body to hers and entered her deeply. He moved indredibly fast, not even giving Bulma a chance to blink or exhale. She racked her nails on his shoulder blades and muffled her cries in his shoulder. Bulma's little pants to Vegeta's saiya-jin ears made him speed faster. He was so close, he could feel his final release coming. He howled and released his seed insie of Bulma.   
  
  
He flipped over on his side and brought Bulma infront of her. He stroked her stomach while she caught her breath. Their first time had been, indescribable. There latest session, wasn't guided by teenage hormones and curiosity like the first time. Bulma needed Vegeta, and Vegeta needed a moment of peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finnaly the 5th chapter's out. The war will be in the next chapter. Please review and read the rest of my fics. You'll like em'! Ja ne' ^.^ 


	6. Coping our way

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 6: Coping our way  
  
  
Last time: vegeta enters war. Bulma and Vegeta have their last loving encounter for a while.  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes immediately. He glanced to his clock and saw that it was 10:45 am. He sat up and gently pushed Bulma's body off of him and over to the side. He got out of the bed and went to the shower. He didn't have much time, so he washed himself quickly and dressed. He made his way to the door when he heard Bulma's whimpering behind him.   
  
  
He turned and saw Bulma clawing and clinging to his spot on the bed for warmth. Vegeta cursed himself for caring for her so much and left the room, leaving his secret angel behind. Vegeta mde his way to the throne room, where all the armies awaited him, so they could prepare to move out. He walked onto the stage.  
  
  
"Today, we will embark on a mission like no other. We are to locate Ice-box and eliminate him. This shouldn't take more than 2 months. Let's not make it any longer."  
  
  
Shouts and hollers were all in the throne room. Vegeta thought how pathetic everyone was acting towards his words. It wasn't a speech, it was a promise.  
  
  
*Kiss asses!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta, followed by the armies, made it to the docking area of the planet.  
  
  
  
~ One hour later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and gasped. She wasseduced by the saiya-jin, and left here.  
  
  
*Oh no!*  
  
  
Bulma hopped out the bed, neglecting her nakedness and looked outside. She saw the many pods, and larger ships containing all their warriors leave the planet.  
  
  
/Woman, look in the sky. This is the most peacful looking it'll be for a while/  
  
  
Vegeta's words were never more true. Tears came from Bulma's eyes. She could last without Vegeta, but for how long? Bulma quickly dressed and folded a blanket from his bed with her. She inhaled it. It smelled of her and him. They're love making, it's scent etched into each particle of the sheet. Bulma left the room, not looking back.  
  
  
  
~ 5 months later ~  
  
  
  
To say the least, the first 2 months were the worst for Bulma. She was worrying about Vegeta constantly, which was foolish. After the third month, Bulma had mellowed out a little. She had gotten back into her school work and he friends stopped questioning her behavior.  
  
  
Bulma had taken up a lot of things to keep her busy. So her mind was busy as well and wouldn't wonder to a certain wandering saiya-jin. She took up kick boxing, she needed to release her anger some time. She would occasionally go to earth and spend time with distant relatives. She'd obsorb the culture like a sponge. She's make weapons for the saiya-jin empire. She was busy to put it short.  
  
  
Bulma had hope, better yet she knew Vegeta would return.  
  
  
  
~ In Space ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat in his chair tiredly.  
  
  
"5 months and theres no hide or hair from the bastard. What the hell?" vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Sorry your highness, but it's hard to locate him. It's suspected that he may have a ship that reflects space. We could have pased him. We're still not sure." A fellow worker spoke.  
  
  
"Very well then. Tell the pods to slow down till there behind this ship" Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
"yes sir"  
  
  
The pods slowed down till they were behind Vegeta's ship. The other enginees of the ship were curious to Vegeta's plan.  
  
  
"Now what your highness?"  
  
  
"Fire everything that is ahead."  
  
  
"But sir, that's crazy! we can't shoot everything!" The worker tried to say.  
  
  
"You won't be able to if I rip your arm from it's socket. Do it, he's out there. I can feel it, rigt infront of us."  
  
  
The worker gave up and commanded all the ships includng theirs to use their guns and fire forward. The shots would hit asteroids and scattered space debris. Suddenly, they was a explosion up ahead.  
  
  
"I knew it!" Vegeta screamed. "Move forward and don't stop shooting"  
  
  
the more they shot the more they noticed that infact what they were shooting was a ship.  
  
  
"I finnaly find you Ice-box. Time to make saiya-jin history and defeat you." Vegeta promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not much to say. Ice-box and Vegeta balltle it out next chapter. Will Vegeta return? Please review and Ja ne' 


	7. Vistory isn't as sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 7: Victory isn't as sweet  
  
  
Last time: Bulma keeps herself busy. Vegeta's in WAR! O.o  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked tri-umphantly knowing this was an easy victory. Ice-box's ship lay in bits in the dark void known as space. Vegeta saw a ice-jin like body up ahead, floating in the dark, with body parts of his men floating around him.   
  
  
"Grab that body up-ahead. I have plans for that body" Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
His men used their tools to being the body into the ship. Vegeta left the command center and headed for the docking area where Ice-box's body was. His men bowed down as he walked past and he looked down at the being gasping for breath. Vegeta kicked the Ice-jin in the stomach harshly, gaining the Ice-jin's attention.  
  
  
"Enjoy the last few gasps of air, they WILL be your last" Vegeta said happily.  
  
  
"I'm... aware of this... Prince Vegeta. But, once....you kill me... my family, will...avenge my...death" Ice-box said in gasps.  
  
  
"Silence your rubbish!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta shot a ki beam through Ice-box's heart, ceasing the rise and fall of his enemy's chest. He grinned with satisfaction and turned to leave.  
  
  
"Clean up the mess and destroy the body" Vegeta said curtly.  
  
  
Vegeta then headed for the command center to tell everyone the deed was done, and it was time to return home. egeta sat in his chair, sighing tiredly, knowing the 5 month journey ahead would be worth it to get back to Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegetasei ~  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Yes Miss Bulma. Vegeta aprehended Ice-box and killed him. He's on his way back as we speak." The guard said.  
  
  
"Wow, uh thanks"  
  
  
The guard left quietly. Bulma closed the door and smiled. She didn't have to worry about Vegeta anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself, giving herself some security until Vegeta arrived. She felt safest in his arms. Bulma was knocked from her day dreaming when the phone rang. Bulma grumbled to herself and went in search for her phone.  
  
  
  
  
~ 5 months later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the platform after exitign his ship. His people were below him cheering him and screaming merily. His father was behind him, proud that Vegeta had made history and saved the planet even if the worry was over a weak Ice-jin.  
  
  
Vegeta was in another world. All he thought of was Bulma, walking to her small apartment and enveloping her in his arms. His muscles ached for her. He said his speech, saying the phrase 'We won', in so many diffrent ways to please his people. But the crowd didn't care about the speech nor did they notice, they just cheered.  
  
  
Vegeta, now finished, spinned on his heels and walked off the platform and took to the sky. He knew his destination. He continued to fly, then he looked down and saw her house. He grinned and flew down and stood at the door. He was shaking and was eager for his gift. He knocked on the door, waited, all the while grumbling curses of how she better open the door.  
  
  
Bulma opened the door and saw Vegeta's cold eyes staring into her. She didn't even have time to gasp, welcome him in, congratulate him on his victory, no, Vegeta marched through the door and pinned Bulma against the wall.  
  
  
"I guess this means you missed me" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He He, We can think of what Bulma and Vegeta are doing. :) Will Ice-box be right in how someone will be after Vegeta? What other madness can occur??????  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	8. Promises and Grudges

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 8: Promises and Grudges  
  
  
Last time: Vegeta comes back from war! And goes to Bulma's? O.o  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kign Vegeta! King Vegeta!" a guard cried out.  
  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
  
"We recieved word from the Kold Empire, King Kold has declared war in avengance for his son's Ice-box's death"  
  
  
"That bastard! Find my son at once!"  
  
  
"The search is already being conducted sir"  
  
  
"Very well, refuel the ships, restock the weaponery, we'll get him before he has a chance to enialate the planet" King Vegeta said.  
  
  
The guard scurried off and did as he was told.  
  
  
  
  
~ Bulma's house ~  
  
  
  
Bulma panted and hissed at the speed Vegeta was moving. She could feel the dent she and he were making in the wall as he moved within her, but she didn't care. Vegeta's labored breathing was against her ear, keeping her on and aroused by the second. Vegeta guessing it was time to speed things up, quickened his pace, pounding inside Bulma desperately.  
  
  
Bulma's release was coming rapidly, Vegeta's hands feverishly groped her, she was so close to that precipice of pleasure. And then...  
  
  
*doorbell*  
  
  
"Damn!"  
  
  
Vegeta ignored the ringing, he had something to complete. He thrusted deeper and exploded his essence in her womb. Bulma gasped in pleasure at the warmness filling her core.  
  
  
Vegetav released Bulma to the floor, where she slumped tiredly. The doorbell continued to ring.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta!? There is urgent news that needs to be brought to your attention immediately." The guard screamed through the door.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled and began to pull his pants up. He helped Bulma onto her feet who was still in her pleasure filled state and leaned her body against the wall. Vegeta opened the door and saw two royal guards standing before him.  
  
  
"What's the emergency"  
  
  
"King Kold has declared war on Vegetasei in avengance for his son's death, your father wants you to defeat him immediaetly."  
  
  
"verywell, hold on"  
  
  
Vegeta turned and closed the door softly. He picked up Bulma and brought her to her living room and laid her gently on the sofa, she was still panting and gasping for air. For a mind blowing quickie, she wasn't expecting it.  
  
  
Vegeta kneeled down and kissed her damp forhead.  
  
  
"I will return woman. Stay put"  
  
  
"It's...not like....I'll be....going...anywhere" Bulma said in between breaths for air.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and stood up, his tail trailing lazily behind him. Bulma grasped his tail and brought it close to her face, kissing the tip and giving it a good pat, he left the house quietly, being escorted by the two guards that came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this a short chapter? Oh well! Vegeta has more to do before he can settle.  
  
  
Review Review Review Review! 


	9. Together Atlast

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 9: Together Atlast  
  
  
Last time: Bulma and Vegeta have a quickie, King Kold declares war.  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was pissed, royally pissed. His victory and time with his woman limited only because of King Kold's declaration, wich was a foolish declaration. Vegeta entered the control center of the palace, people working around him diligantly.  
  
  
"How much longer till King Kold is near our planet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Atleast 30 minutes your highness" A observer said.  
  
  
"That's enough time for me, everyone head for your stations" Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
When Vegeta was 15, he had responsibility of what hapened on the planet and as he got older, his father was turning over the responsibility of everything to him, yet not giving him the throne.   
  
  
Vegeta glanced at the screens of the cameras surrounding the planet. Vegeta looked at one and saw a approaching figure from faraway. He stood up and he and his troops headed to the spaceship to greet King Kold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ many hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was sitting at the foutain she and Vegeta first met as children. The lights in the pond changed every few moments, changing the color of the water, making a beautiful scene. She sat on the edge, thinking of Vegeta, and if he was alright. News of the result of the war hadn't been released.  
  
  
Bulma sighed, scared of what may happen to Vegeta, and how crazy she'd react. She felt a presence behind her and turned around.  
  
  
"Evening Woman"  
  
  
Bulma gasped and hugged Vegeta's waist. he had changed out of his battle suit and was in his regular royal spandex outfit. Bulma inhaled his scent, she was infatuated with him.  
  
  
"I take it you won, what happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"There's not much to say, apparently King Kold was weaker than his own son, so it was easy to eliminate him, his army was a diffrent story. There were no fatalities on our army's"  
  
  
There was a silence, then Bulma began to giggle, Vegeta rose a eybrow.  
  
  
"What's so amusing?"  
  
  
"I'm just remembering how we met. It was funny when we fell in"  
  
  
"Think what you like woman" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"I can tell you liked the way we met. You wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
  
Bulma jumped in his arms, with a tad to much force and pushed her and Vegeta into the fountain.  
  
  
"Woman" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and noticed Bulma on top of him, the water color changing and reflecting in her eyes. He leaned up and held her chin securely and kissed her lips. Falling deep into the kiss, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's wet neck, sinking deeper into the water.  
  
  
Vegeta began to nip at her neck and collarbone ellicting moans from Bulma. He knew what he had in mind for today he couldn't do where they were now.  
  
  
"Come on woman" Vegeta huskilly whispered in Bulma's ear.  
  
  
Vegeta lifted Bulma out the water and they levitated up into the air and headed for his chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's Chambers ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Entering through the window, Vegeta sat down on is king size bed with Bulma's legs wrapped around his waist. He began to slip both of their wet clothes of of each other. Bulma moaned at his gentleness. Vegeta leanedback, brining Bulma with him. Bulma shivered at the cold air hitting her skin, but she didn't mind.  
  
  
Vegeta lifted her and brought her down on his length. Bulma gasped and moaned at the feeling of ecstasy in the pit of her belly. Bulma rocked her hips for as long as she could, savoring the moment with her mate. Growing restless for more, Vegeta flipped them over and thrusted into her slowly, and deeply, making sure to make the pleasurable feeling last longer.  
  
  
Bulma dug her nails into his lower back and hips, Vegeta's tail wrapped securly around the her. Bulma was filled with so much love, and with Vegeta husky whispers against her ear of how much she matter to him, what she was doing to him, how he loved everything about her. Bulma sobbed her climax, screaming Vegeta's name, tears streaming down her face at the happiness she was feeling, and Vegeta grunted his love into her ear, feeling slight regret for his defenses falling and him admitting such a thing.  
  
  
Bulma smiled, something about right now, this feeling of being enveloped in Vegeta's arms, told her that there was more to come with her and Vegeta. More emotional rides, more everything, and she hoped her and Vegeta would be prepared for it. She gingerly kissed his neck and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was the chapter? What things WILL her and Vegeta go through What stuff do I have in store for you kiddies? Wait and see till next time. :)  
  
  
Review Review Review Review!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. Looked Down Upon

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 10: Looked Down Upon  
  
  
Last time: Vegeta finnaly returns, he and Bulma make love! Awwww  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was bound to happen, I mean we did it so often. But even though we're now in this predicament, I'm not ashamed. I told Vegeta just yesterday. His face, when I told him, he was shocked, his facial features the most still I've ever seen them, then he sported a smirk. He held me close to him, and I knew we would be alright, all until the reasurance left my being. He told me the truth of what was bound to happen. He sported the newspaper story tittle   
  
  
'Underaged Prince and Girlfriend are with Child!'  
  
  
He shivered more at what his father would do to him. Vegeta wasn't old enough to take the thrown, not until a year from now, after the birth of his son. Vegeta was strong enough though. I suggested that maybe I could get an abortion, he stroked my stomach and silenced any other suggestion I had with a kiss. Now we are in the throne room, he's about to tell his father, I stroke my stomach and sooth the mind of whoever's baking in my tummy as I think...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Well what is it brat? Speak up!" The King bellowed.  
  
  
"I have some news for you father...my mate is with child" Vegeta said while on bended knee with his face pointing to the floor.  
  
  
The King shot up, as did his surrounding advisors. Anyone near by could feel the King's power level spike up.  
  
  
"I don't know where to unleash my furry first, you, the wench, or the brat"  
  
  
Bulma shivered at the King's harsh words.  
  
  
"Brat, your not even of age to kill me, let alone mate! You are still courting! And as for the whore and brat, they can be easily disposed of!"  
  
  
"I disagree" Vegeta shouted. "I won't have any harm brought to my heir, nor to my woman, and in a years time, I see to it that there's a nice spot of my boot you'll be kissing as you die"  
  
  
"Big words little prince. let's see you beat me. If you can't, the woman and the brat will be exterminated."  
  
  
The King stormed out of the room, his advisors following behind him. Bulma kneeled down and hugged Vegeta's shoulders. She never saw the King so enraged, he was always nice to her, but this side of him scared her. She knew Vegeta was feeling bad right about now. He indeed did look up to his father, but he knew what he was doing now was right. He sighed and stood up. Bulma rubbed his back sympathetically.  
  
  
  
  
~ 8 months later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's stomach swelled to a well rounded size. Bulma's friends took news of her pregnancy with love and open arms, as did Vegeta's friends, if you can call them that. Vegeta and his father never talked or looked each other in the eye. It would always be small chat, or planning things for the future. The King didn't show as much anger as he did disapointment and shame.  
  
  
Vegeta felt it bad. Somedays, he would come hom in a fit of rage, cursing his father and Bulma. She'd cry, run, and Vegeta would come after her and apologize. Just as Vegeta predicted, the whole planet found out, the newspapers were exaderating everything a little to much! Would it have made a big diffrence if he mated and started a family after he became king? It would have, he would have been looked up to, not down upon.  
  
  
Surprisingly Vegeta was a help towards Bulma and himself. If Bulma had a craving for food, or even sex, he wouldn't hesitate to give. Bulma was helping Vegeta get stronger by making a Gravity Machine that only she and Vegeta knew about. The gap between Vegeta and his father, only made Vegeta want to kill the king as soon as possible. Bulma's 9th month was nearing soon. With Bulma's ragign emotions, she couldn't walk down the street without hearing a praise for 'looking cute pregnant', a comment from someone Bulma's age, or the comments she'd hear from older people. They'd call her a whore, slut. She'd been spat on 3 times now. But Bulma wasn't phased at all, all she thought about was Vegeta and her baby.  
  
  
  
  
~ big moment ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was rubing her daily amount of cocoa butter on her stomach and hips. Vegeta just returned from his usual day of training. His strength was rising extrodaniarely. He was a smidge stronger than his father, but that mattered little, it wasn't about making a decent match out of his father, it was ending his hell, and ascending the throne.  
  
  
"Why do you do that woman?"  
  
  
"Rub my belly? Oh i'm rubbing cocoa butter on my stretch marks to reduce them"  
  
  
"Whatever, It's not like I care what you look like"  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. Vegeta looked at Bulma when he heard her drop her bottle of cocoa butter. She was clutching her stomach and gasping. The lower half of her dress was damp and a puddle of fluid was surrounding her. He didn't have to be told what was going on. He cradled her to him and rushed blindedly to the royal medical ward. When he arrived, he made it very clear he did not want his father to be permitted inside, though his father could over power a few nurses and medical technicians, the fact of his father's anger towards not seeing his own grandchild was humorous.  
  
  
Bulmaw as placed on the bed and was changed into a gown. She sat up and was given her epidural in her spine. She ignored the prick and was completely still. After that, she relaxed and reclined on the pillows. A female doctor came in and checked up on Bulma. The doctr told Vegeta it would be an hour or so till the baby was born. Vegeta dismissed himself and walked into his father.  
  
  
"Not allowing me to see the brat was a useless attempt to anger me. Such childless antics are not good for a king, but I'll put you in your place."  
  
  
"I'd like to see that old man!"  
  
  
Vegeta returned back to the room and waitied by Bulma's side. It was useless to train, his father would wonder why he wasn't by Bulma's side, go looking for him, and discover his little secret. He meditated to pass the time.  
  
  
He was brought out of his deep moment of meditation when Bulma dug her nails into his shoulder. He growled but she continued to harm his arm, making it bleed mildly. Bulma was sitting upright, with her legs in stirrups, people surrounding her, ready to bring the newest prince and king. Vegeta looked to Bulma's concentrated face. he admired her bravery.  
  
  
  
  
~ 7 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was now resting against the pillows, weakling registering what was going on around her. Vegeta looked into theglass box holding his son. He smirked in pride. He never felt so proud. The child had a tuft of lilac/light purple hair. A cap was placed on his head to keep him warm. He was screaming his head off in the nude, his arms and legs flailing wildly. Vegeta reached his hand into a circular hole. His son's tail grasped around his wrist. Not even training or defeating his father mattered. This was the first time in a long time he felt pride and strength in his being.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think there's 3 more chapters left till the very end....hmmmm....Trunks's cryign was actually resembling that of Goku's crying when he was a baby. Hey, I can imagine this! Next chapter will be very cool people!  
  
  
Review Review Review Review!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	11. The Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 11: The Alliance  
  
  
Last time: Vegeta finnaly returns, he and Bulma make love! Awwww  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After 10 months, the media had simmered down a little but still kept it's eye on the royal family. Bulma was settling into her life with Vegeta and her son. They decided to name him Trunks, breaking family tradition set Vegeta's father off good. Bulma's parents had yet to see the child, or her for the matter since announcing that she was pregnant. But Bulma minded little, she had everything she ever wanted, excluding the physical luxuries.  
  
  
Bulma stretched and rolled onto her side and saw Vegeta staring into her eyes.  
  
  
"Get up woman!"  
  
  
"Vegeta I don't want to!"  
  
  
"Neither do I, but the bastard" Vegeta's father "Is making us participate in the 100th anneversary of the alliance"  
  
  
Bulma eventually sat up and huffed, Vegeta grinned and pecked her cheek and walked into the bathroom, giving her the come hither gesture for her to join him in a shower. She smiled and waved back.  
  
  
"I'll be there in just a sec, I need to check on Trunks"  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself but understood. He walked in and started the shower. Bulma walked over to the crib and saw Trunks rolling around in his crib trying to find the right position to sleep in, Bulma leaned in and brushed her finger tips against his forhead and kiss his cheek. Bulma stood upright and unbuttoned her nightgown just a little bit. She knew Vegeta would want to do the rest, she smiled and skipped into the bathroom.  
  
  
"About time woman!"  
  
  
"Bulma walked into the shower, with the gown on, ow all wet, showing everything bebeath the fabric. Vegeta was intrigued. He smoothed his hands over her cloth covered nipples and hips, sizing her up and brought him closer to him and sealed the space between them with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 40 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta stormed down the hallway, scaring the maids and such shitless. He grumbled to himself, anyone near by could feel his power increase higher and higher. He needed to find his son for the ceremony but also discuss Cooler, it appears that a spy has brought some information back from Cooler's ship, to then later dissapear some how. But the information was regarding Planet Vegeta, and the current King knew that he had to share this information with his son, though the king thought otherwise.  
  
  
He walked up to their door.  
  
  
"Bastard open up!"  
  
  
The King continued to bang and scream. He growled and punched the door open. He looked around for their ki's and found them in the bathroom escalating. He walked past the gurgling Trunks, he never really saw the boy. He couldn't deny he was cute and strong for his age, but he could keep his opinions to himself. He marched to the bathroom door and opened it, starting the couple in he middle of a very compromising position. King Vegeta suddenly felt ill, he backed away and sat on their bed and scream  
  
  
"Brats, get out here now!"  
  
  
Vegeta slid out of Bulma and growled. She held him, to make him calm, they cleaned off each other and got towels to dry themselves and get dressed.  
  
  
"Mind leaving father!"  
  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you two before!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and pointed to the door.  
  
  
"We need to talk old man!"  
  
  
The King smiled but stood up.  
  
  
"The ceremony is very soon"  
  
  
"I'm aware, but I should also alert you of the newest ceremony held in my honor later tonight.  
  
  
"What honor?" King Vegeta chuckled.  
  
  
"I'm of age dumbass, and I can kill you any way I please"  
  
  
"We'll see brat!"  
  
  
King Vegeta walked off towards the alliance, Vegeta walked in and got dressed, as did Bulma. bulma hefted Trunks into her arms and they walked down towards the alliance.  
  
  
  
  
~ Allaiance ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Now remember, the alliance was not just the agreement with Vegetasei and Earth, it was the physical passageway from earth to Vegetasei, for going over 1000000 miles, it was a beauty and admired by all in the galaxy.  
  
  
"Today, we mark the 100th anneversary of the alliance. Both planets have benefitted greatly by this alliance, and we hope for it to prosper more in the future."  
  
  
King vegeta finished his speech and applause wrung in the air. Bulma shushed the cooing Trunks and hld him tighter. Once the ceremony was over, everyone was walking around admiring the beauty of the alliance. Suddenyl a soilder ran up to King Vegeta. They conversed and the king's eyes widened.  
  
  
"Brat we got company"  
  
  
Kign Vegeta pointed into the black abyss that was space showing a space cruiser with the royal ice-jin emblem on it.  
  
  
"Cooler!" The king hissed.  
  
  
Everyone scrambled around, missles and such were fired at the ship, but it did little damage. Suddenly, Cooler's voice boomed in the staion.  
  
  
"Poor monkeys, you forgot all about me! You may have eliminated my father, my brothers, but you forgot about me! I will avenge my people you fuzzy bastards!"  
  
  
A glowing life force appeared behind Bulma. The force formed into Cooler himself, smiling evily. He grasped Bulma's waist and dissapeared.  
  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
  
Bulma's voice dissapeared as did her body and as did Trunks. vegeta's eyes were boggling in disbelief and anger. As he saw the ship fly away, he cared little about what was going on around him, all till what his father said registered to his brain.  
  
  
"Maybe he did us a favor"  
  
  
vegeta turned around and stared at him angrily.  
  
  
"Oh did i hit a nerve?" The king chided.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed, power coursing through his veins, his father stepped back, Vegeta's hair flashed gol, thn black, gold then black.  
  
  
"No" King Vegeta murmered.  
  
  
Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand and shot it in his father's chest. The King's body fell to the ground. Suddenly a swarm of people ran to Vegeta's feet.  
  
  
"Your Highness" They whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at them through aquamarine eyes.  
  
  
"Dispose of his body and set my ship up"  
  
  
Everyone scurried away with their newest job, Vegeta remained ungodly calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't see that coming now didja!? Read more, wait....you have ti wait to read more. ha Ha Ha Ha !  
  
  
Review Review Review Review!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	12. Mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn it all!  
  
A/N: Just a idea of how Bulma and Vegeta grew up in a A/U. They're still the same. See as they come together and learn to love one another. With the Goku and Chi Chi get together thing. No Offense!  
  
  
When we were young  
Chapter 12: Mine!  
  
  
Last time: Vegeta finnaly returns, he and Bulma make love! Awwww  
  
  
*...* Mean thoughts  
  
"..." Duh?  
  
/.../ Mean a quote from a character that someone is thinking.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta sat in his chair on the ship, he gripping the arm rests to the breaking point. Everyone filed in and sat down and started up the engines of the ship. Vegeta was going to settle this, once and for all. he was sick of this shit that was suffocating him and his family.  
  
  
He really wanted to blast the ship into an oblivion. Did everyone think he was to be defied, that he wasn't strong enough? He was sick of this! Sick of it all! The warrior in him has had to much.  
  
  
"After that ship!"  
  
  
Everyone nodded and shot after it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Cooler's ship ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was in a small cage in Cooler's cockpit of his ship.  
  
  
"Are you asking for a deathwish? Vegeta will kill you?"  
  
  
"Not with you around!" Cooler yelled back.  
  
  
Bulma clutched her baby tighter, Trunks began to cry.  
  
  
"Shut that things up!" Coller yelled.  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Simple my dear. Vegeta has taken everything from me and my family. All saiya-jins have. Saiya-jins wouldn't be the pests they are without the technology of earth. By destroying the alliance and capturing you, I can die with a piece of him. I'll win, and he'll lose."  
  
  
Bulma growled and glared at Cooler. Cooler looked up when he saw the radar pick up an incoming ship.  
  
  
"I see he's on his way to save you"  
  
  
Cooler turned on his heals and walked out the door leaving Bulma behind. Bulma hmphed and looked the other way. Cooler opened the door to the dark abyss that was space. He chuckled who heartedly when he saw Vegeta's space cruiser right in front of him. He jumped out, startling Vegeta's crew on the ship.  
  
  
"Your highness, what do we do?"  
  
  
Vegeta jumped from his chair and towards the door. He opened it, not caring if the otehrs flew out due to the strong pull. He walked out anf faced Cooler. He looked to Cooler's ship knowing that his everything were in there.  
  
  
*Don't aim for the ship* Vegeta told himself.  
  
  
"You ice-jins never quit do you? Any more pests I should be aware of?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"No, just me, I shall avenge my people and my family" Cooler yeld.  
  
  
Cooler lunged for Vegeta's neck but Vegeta simply put his arm up. he screamed and the flames of his energy englufed his being. Cooler did not know Vegeta was a super saiya-jin, with increased speed, he could go into the ship, rescue the family and Cooler wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
  
"Look Vegeta, I can help you rebuild the alliance?"  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and punched him in the gut. Vegeta floated over towards the ship, but didn't see Cooler take out a remote and pressed it.  
  
  
"To bad we couldn't see eye to eye Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and zoomed towards the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, just as Cooler predicted, Vegeta rescued me and my baby before he could celebrate his supposed victory. After Cooler was defeated, We all returned home for the celebration of him becoming king, I his queen, and our son the next prince of the planet. He's been a wonderful king, husband and father, and even through all the tough binds we've faced, I know he still loves me, and that love sprouted  
  
  
When we were young...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes this is the ending. Bulma told her tale, and it came out with a happy ending. Thanx to all the readers and reviewers. Toodles!  
  
  
Review Review Review Review!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
